Multiverse
The Multiverse, uncommonly referred to as the Chronoverse, is a set of all universes and theoretical planes of existence. It circulates all creation. The Multiverse is of nigh-infinite size and density, with a varied and disproportionate mass. With key areas like the Anti-Chronon Wave, the Chronal Dimension, the Eartherean Domain, and Dreamscape, the Chronoverse has existed for billions of years. (Longer than the existence of any Earth.) Here lies the end of nothing, and the beginning of everything. Travellers are granted free roam throughout certain areas of the multiverse, and this ability should be used wisely. Overuse of this ability would likely cause the Traveller in question to end up trapped in the Chronal Dimension for eternity. Origin Studied in K.R.O.N.O.S. as History of the Multiverse, the Multiverse is believed to have been brought about due to tiny strings attached to membranes, which, when conjoined, formed the Chronal Dimension. With there no defense as the crippling non-existence of the void, the Anti-Chronon Wave and the Space-Time Field were formed to combat this. In order for concepts to happen, the Ideaverse was formed, and Hyperspace to store information. With no time to manage, the Extradimensional Worlds (alternatively, Mega Worlds) such as C-World, Utopia, and Doomworld were formed. More worlds within this plane were created, such as Gladiator World, and Heathen were created. New World was the last to be made. Crimson Bloodshed appeared after to balance out the existence of Heathen. The Eartherean Domain, with its Earths, were then all created in their Big Bangs, whilst wedged in the space called Cred-Space. This was called the Cosmic Bang. So that Earths wouldn't cross over into Hyperspace, and so that the rest of the Chronoverse wouldn't collapse in on them, the Multiversal Barrier was formed. With Earthereans living, the dimensions between the Extradimensional Worlds were created, including Purgatory, the Promethean Sector, and Nightmare. Limbo was also made, squeezed in Dreamscape. Locations Within 'The Chronal Dimension' Resting at the heart of all creation, the Chronal Dimension is time itself, and the reason behind the beginning of time during the Big Bang. This Dimension not only exists across all universes and multiverses, but it also the source of every Travellers’ powers. Connection to the Chronal Dimension imbues a Traveller with the ability to manipulate time in any way they desire, and travel between universes. Also known as the time-stream, or the temporal zone, extended use of the Chronal Dimension’s temporal connection can result in the spontaneous opening of ’quantum fractures’. These are breaks in the timeline. They also occur due the Chronal Dimension bleeding into the Eartherean Domain. The closer a universe is to the Dimension, the more connected Travellers are to time, and more tied the universe is to it as a whole. The closest known Earth to the Chronal Dimension is the unorthodox Earth-0, and the furthest is the anti-matter Earth –1 (Negative 1). Beings are not found regularly in this universe, and the ones that are around are typically just passing through. Travellers use this Dimension as a ‘Temporal Airport’, but don’t stay long. Only one creature is known to indefinitely reside in the Chronal Dimension, which is the Lord of Time. The Lord of Time is a being of immense proficiency—going by the name Uriel—and is assumed to be able to manipulate (most) events in any way it chooses. The being can’t interfere with events at any point where time is weaker or non-existent. (The end of time is an example.) The Chronal Dimension is inaccessible by ordinary humans. If an ordinary being enters the fracture, its existence is promptly wiped. 'The Eartherean Domain' The Eartherean Domain is the location of every universe in the multiverse. It is not known the sheer amount of worlds in this sector—thought to be infinite—but 60+ Earths have been identified. These universes are unnoticeable to the others because they vibrate at different frequencies on a third-dimensional membrane. 'The Multiversal Barrier' This is the barrier that encompasses and surrounds the entire Eartherean Domain, preventing any other spheres and dimensions from collapsing in on the Earths. The barrier is made up of an unknown nigh-indestructible material that makes it is impossible to pass through by conventional means. No Traveller alone can pass beyond this point through the use of fractures. This is theoretically due to the fact that the Chronal Dimension only encompasses the Domain, and no further, so outside the Barrier, the Dimension is too loosely connected that chronon transportation is impossible. Inside the barrier (it’s hollow) is virtually nothing; almost undetectable time passage, little space, and so few matter that the atoms inside vibrate at a weak, low, and a frequency difficult to detect. This attributes to the denial of passage to all Travellers. K.R.O.N.O.S. are currently researching why Earth-N1 (Earth –1) is fused with the barrier, and how, but it is assumed it's something to do with that Earth’s antimatter properties. 'Limbo' Wedged in between the Boundary and Dreamscape, Limbo is quite literally the ‘in-between’. Limbo is simple raw data and thought culminating in four unstable dimensions of Dreamscape. If you are to die whilst in Dreamscape (asleep), then your soul ends up here, no matter what occurrence. If you are Traveller and die here, you won’t go to Traveller’s Heaven as per usual, but you will remain in this dimension while your soul decays, warps, and ultimately dies. Your end lies here. 'Dreamscape' Vibrating on a fifth-dimensional string on a fifth-dimensional ‘brane, Dreamscape is the location of every imagination and concept of every being ever. Every idea conceived or conceivable lies here. Santa, Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Unicorns, Leprechauns, and Elves all reside in this dimension. There’s no understandable way of accessing the Dreamscape other than through dreams, and this is not even full access. You only are shown glimpses of your dreams, and certainly not others. If you were to fully somehow access Dreamscape, the result would be very dangerous. Not only could you observe others’ dreams, but their beliefs, and ideals. For example, if you ‘killed’ Santa, you’d be destroying the concept of him. This would remove the thought of Santa from everyone being inside the Multiverse. Don’t do that! The less something is dreamed of, the less it’ll appear, and will fade. It would either entirely irreparably evaporate, or reappear in the Ideaverse. Dreamscape is the amalgamation of your wildest dreams. 'Hyperspace' Collecting all data from every corner of existence, Hyperspace is a sixth-dimensional domain of knowledge. In this Dimension, infinite information in every imaginable way is stored throughout the multiverse. Mysteries of the universe—and outer therein—would be have their answers in this Space. Hyperspace also contains information never thought of, making it impossibly, infinitesimally huge. Hyperspace would contain what happened to Amelia Earheart (the pilot who disappeared over the Pacific Ocean), but would unfortunately contain everything that didn’t happen to Amelia Earheart. If you entered Hyperspace, you’d instantaneously absorb the entirety of the Space, with all the information that ever was or ever will be flowing through you. This would is too much for a brain to handle. Not only would all data be at your disposal, but facts and statistics would be constantly flowing through your mind. To be in absorption of Hyperspace would make you in control of all knowledge, Knowable and the Unknowable, and who gained that information and when. The scope of Hyperspace’s scale is truly unknown. 'Crimson Bloodshed' Also known as Hell, Crimson Bloodshed is location of torn souls, and devilish spirits who have a certain vendetta against Uriel, whom they perceive as God. All presence of evil in the multiverse originated from this seventh-dimensional realm, a place from which the slain God of Elder held those worthy of vindication, although their intent of keeping all the evil from escaping backfired, as the forces of evil rose against them, eventually slaying and murdering all except supposedly Uriel. Uriel has little power over this hellish dimension, only allowing time to relatively pass in this world, although is unable to manipulate it. He can’t even stop time in Crimson Bloodshed, so has come to a truce to them that Uriel won’t implode the Space-Time barrier and end up stopping time everywhere except the Chronal Dimension, if the beings don’t bring chaos to the Chronoverse. The truce was put into place around 500—1000 billion years ago (before the multiverse was a thing, so the rulers of Crimson Bloodshed — Lucian (Bleedlings) and Amendivieze (Inferni)—are not aware of its existence). Here in this low-frequency realm lies a war that has lasted for longer than the Eartherean Domain has existed. It’s a war between the Bleedlings and the Inferni. A vastly encompassing disagreement has led to all-out war against the two forms wretched souls, and now they reside in different infernal sides of the dimensions. It is a war never-ending, never dying, never easing, the sinful beings no nothing but war, but no winning of the latter. Crimson Bloodshed also is the cause of other negative emotions like rage, envy and violence. It is unknown how else to get into the Dimension other than dying. 'Extradimensional Planes' Pocket areas between the In-Between that hold different worlds vibrating at seven dimensions. They were created through various means, like the Gods of Elder who formed Traveller’s Heaven, Purgatory and Nightmare, or the simple multiplication of strings and membranes. These examples include: 'Promethean Sector(s)' The location(s) of the organization known as the Promethean Sector after an interdimensional experiment that went wrong. Here they monitor evil in the universe and manipulate events with the trace warping abilities they possess. 'Traveller’s Heaven' Where every Traveller goes to when they die. Full of most powerful beings in the multiverse, Traveller’s Heaven is the oldest Extradimension known. 'Purgatory' The waiting room of the Multiverse. Inhabitants of this Dimension would live out a fake reality to pay for their ‘sins’. To reach Enlightenment, or Heathen. 'Nightmare' The low dimension of fear and despair. All conceivable fears lie here. 'Overwatcher Bubble' Location of the silent observer of the multiverse. No one knows where it came from. 'Megaworlds' Different Megaworlds that exist between the typical extradimensional planes. These are hyper evolved Type-3 civilizations with scientific advancement beyond imagination. Some are more brutal than others. 'Gladiator World' Various gladiators congregate in Gladiator World, where they fight endlessly as a form of entertainment for visitors from other Megaworlds. 'Doomworld' Doomworld is a dystopian civilization rules by a collection of powerful beings known only as "The Senate". 'C-World' Chaos World, shortened to C-World, is a brutal, peaceless society that is almost crumbling under its copious wars and disagreements. Those who live here seek to wage war on the rest of the Megaworlds, and desire not to rule it, bu to entirely destroy it. 'New World' New World is a safe haven for most beings, where they can hide out and escape to whenever needed. It has been destroyed multiple times by denizens of Chaos World. 'Utopia' Utopia is an idyllic society, the opposite of Doomworld entirely. Here there have been no wars, since there is no such thing as hate here. Anyone living here have no disagreements about the way it works, and are in fact all living in futuristic living quarters. 'Heathen' Heathen is known as Heaven to multiversal beings. It is where anyone inside the Eartherean Domain go to once they die. 'The Ideaverse' The Ideaverse is the source of all ideals and concepts in the entire Chronoverse. All thought derives from here, where it is copied to Dreamscape to be dreamed and thought of. Simple notions like compassion, peace, teams, violence, evil, heroics, all of that comes from here. Kill something in Dreamscape, then the idea is inaccessible, but still stored in the Ideaverse, ready to be dreamed of again (in time); in the Ideaverse, if you destroy an idea, it’s gone forever. It will never be seen again. It cannot be thought of again. The Ideaverse is the largest portion of the Chronoverse for the sheer amount of ideas it contains, vibrating on a nearly unnoticeable eighth dimensional membrane on eighth-dimensional string. The Ideaverse is thought to be the third oldest verse in creation, having formed shortly after the Space-Time Field and the Anti-Chronon Wave. 'Space-Time Field' A thin barrier covering all dimensions and planes of existence inside. Anything within this field is given the ability to perceive time and matter. If not inside this field, foreign objects will cease to exist. 'Anti-Chronon Wave' The Anti-Chronon wave surrounds the entirety of known existence and prevents foreign matter from entering the Multiverse. Also prevents time fields from other multiverses from entering and overlapping our existence. The Anti-Chronon Wave has been around equally as long as the Chronal Dimension has—since the formation of the multiverse. 'The Void' As described by Professor Draux, "The Void is nothing, no time, no matter, no nothing. It is the limit to even thought, and concepts, and existence. Nothing can exist without an anti-chronon wave." '' The Void is literal non-existence, and contains an over-dimensional energy called Void Energy, an antithesis of traditional energy. If the void were to invade the Multiverse (due to lack of the Anti-Chronon Wave), it would be ripped apart. Discovery Professor Draux discovered the multiverse in early 2015, when he was able to measure the 3rd Dimensional vibrations of our planet. He also detected that there were faint abnormal vibrations that were entirely different from our Earth coming from the edges. He quickly figured out that this was due to multiple universes being bumped together and closing in each others, which transferred some of the vibrations. The professor in addition theorized that this is why the phenomenon known as Dark Flow occurs. A complete map was provided by John Jones whom travelled to multiple other areas of the multiverse, measuring most of their vibrational levels, apart from ones he was unable to venture into. Additional research and information was also provided by The Lord of Time. This led to a fully (believed) accurate map of the Multiverse, although it is entirely possible that some info may have been left out by either Uriel or John for personal reasons. Expansion A phenomenon known as '''Multiversal Inflation', the Multiverse expresses extreme periods of expansion, in which it can grow to up to twice its size. This makes most dimensions unstable, and weakens the connection between the Chronal Dimension and Travellers, akin to a solar eclipse. Most dimensions are weakened, enabling others from alternate dimensions to pass through much easier. There is a slight chance some multiverses may collide and morph together to form a much larger, and much faster inflating, multiverse. The opposite is an equally unexplainable occurrence known as Multiversal ''De''flation, in which the Multiverse shrinks, and can by a quarter of its size. Dimensions are much more unstable than before, due to verses and dimensions being pushed tighter and squeezed into a smaller area. In one such occurrence about 50 billion years ago, the Multiversal Barrier was destroyed, but was quickly restored. Travellers are enhanced exponentially by this happening, which often leads to catastrophic outcomes. With a snap of their fingers, the most powerful Travellers can destroy half of the Eartherean Domain. This is due to Cred-Space shrinking, thus pulling the Earths toward the Chronal Dimension. The Anti-Chronon Wave and the Space-Time Barrier additionally shrink, which results in a higher chance of Void Energy (Multiversal Energies) entering the Multiverse and ripping it apart. Category:Locations